


I'd Rather Taste You

by reebeegee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, DON'T LOOK AT ME. I'M NOT SORRY, Dicks, Fellatio, I MEAN I /AM/ SORRY, Keith is a brat, Kinky, M/M, Making Out, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Oral Sex, Sappy, Shiro loves it, Size Kink, Teen Romance, True Love, Underage Drinking, Underage sexual content, but not sorry enough, gross couples, keith is 17 shiro is 18, lance approved, oh how they thirst, past!adashi, remember to lock your doors folks, shiro loves you baby, slight pain and control kink?, suck him dry takashi, swim captain!shiro, yes i just used that tag to be annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reebeegee/pseuds/reebeegee
Summary: Keith doesn't do parties.





	I'd Rather Taste You

**Author's Note:**

> I never meant to do this. But here it is. Way longer than it should be. A little kinkier than intended. I can't help that Shiro and Keith are so thirsty ALL THE TIME.
> 
> Just wanna thank my discord writing buddies (especially Bee and Aslan) for all the sprints and making sure this fic wasn't a grammatical mess.

House parties were not Keith’s idea of fun. They seemed, to him, more of an obligation - a rite of passage, even - for someone his age. At seventeen he figured that it was worth going to one or two just to say he had and maybe so he could write about it one day in his future. Or maybe this whole house party for life experience thing was really just a load of bullshit he had made up just to be in the presence of someone he loved (by teenage standards, he assured himself, because he swore love was not real until you hit twenty five). 

He had decided to be fashionably late to the party, distraught at the idea of showing up before everyone else, if such etiquette applied to a bunch of wild teenagers pretending to be adults while their parents were gone. When he entered the house, a couple dancing near the front door knocked into him, splashing their drinks all over his favorite black shirt. It took all of Keith’s energy not to glare at them until their souls burned to the ground. Who was dumb enough to dance with full cups in their hands? 

The music was blasting louder than Keith thought reasonable, considering that this whole sneaky party was supposed to go undetected. A series of nineties pop tunes blared through the speakers near the wall Keith was leaning against, having decided the fringes of the room were safest. No one was dancing with their drinks in his corner. 

Around him, people flooded in and around him in waves, mingling with their friends and laughing too loud. Most of them either ignored him or gave him odd looks. Keith Kogane was _that angry weird kid_ that most people never bothered with. Yet somehow Keith had collected an eclectic group of friends that all managed to fit in far better than he did. Pidge was sharing a loveseat with some cheerleader that Keith could never remember by name, only by looks. She had endlessly long blonde hair that she always wore in pigtails. Pidge had no pretence of subtlety, putting their arm across the seat seat and drawing the other girl in close. Hunk was in the kitchen messing around with some sort of chocolate chip weed cookie that would get every too damn high again. But Keith was only here for one person: Takashi “Shiro” Shirogane. 

The first person Keith had pinpointed when he had entered the house — to the dismay of many — had been Shiro. From where he was leaning against the wall, Keith had a perfect view of his beautiful face and his short, soft black hair. Everything about him was so broad - Keith was not sure how it was possible for some eighteen year old to have such a strong body. People pivoted around Shiro like he was sun, but he hardly seemed to notice. One of his teammates, Lance, was talking to him; probably about something dumb again, Keith assumed. Whatever it was made another teammate, Lotor, laugh, though, and that was enough to put a damper on him. People thought Keith and Lance were worst enemies, but they had no idea just how fiercely Lance despised Lotor.

Shiro made eye contact with Keith from across the room and gave him a radiant smile. Keith smirked back. Shiro may have been surrounded by everyone, but he always knew when Keith was in the room, like a sixth sense. For a long while Keith had assumed Shiro only ever bothered to look back at him out of utter politeness, but it turned out a few weeks ago that he had been entirely wrong when Shiro had backed him up against his locker and kissed the life out of him. He had started spending more time with Keith’s little friend group outside of swim practice, and Keith had assumed it was because Pidge was a genius and was in all the same AP classes as Shiro. Turned out he was wrong. 

“Hey.” Shiro beamed at Keith after he extricated himself from being social and made his way across the room. Now he leaned over Keith with one very strong hand placed firmly on the wall and the other reaching for Keith’s hip. 

“Hi.” Keith smiled, soft and happy.

Shiro leaned down and kissed his brow. Keith could not deny that it was a massive turn on to know that Shiro could tower over him if he truly wanted to. It felt so nice when Shiro wrapped himself around Keith, a nice little burrito of body heat and muscle.

“I would say I’m sorry to take you from your friends, but I’m not.” 

“I gave you a personal invite, Keith. Even if you wanted to, you’d never have to apologize for taking up all of my attention.”

“Sap.” Keith swatted Shiro’s chest and then tugged on the soft cotton of his shirt to pull him in for a kiss. Everyone could stare all the fuck they wanted. Shiro was his, and he was going to put it on display by running his tongue across Shiro’s lips and kissing him far too fiercely in public. 

“Get a room!” Lance yelled at them. 

Shiro didn’t even break the kiss while giving his teammate the finger. All of his friends laughed and then continued on as if nothing had happened. Only Lance made a point of constantly calling them out. At first Keith had mistaken this for Lance’s - at the time - obvious hate when he and Shiro had gotten together. As it turns out, Shiro claimed Lance just found them too fucking cute to _not_ call out their ridiculously gross relationship. 

“You need a drink.” Shiro said once he’d thoroughly kissed Keith into breathlessness. His lips were beautifully pink and slick. Keith wanted to bite them.

“I just need you.”

Shiro laughed and leaned away, pulling Keith from the wall and guiding him through the house with his hands firmly on Keith’s hips. There was an endless maze of people all trying to greet and chat with Shiro on the way to the kitchen. Most of them stared at Keith as an afterthought, saying a polite hello and nothing more, but some pointedly ignored him. It was no secret to Keith that at least half the school wished they were dating Shiro, and that because of their infatuation they naturally hated “that weird angry kid” for being the one who got to.

The closer they got to the kitchen, the stronger the smell of cookies grew. The hallways and rooms smelled like butter and chocolate, with a bitter, herbal undercurrent from the weed. It made Keith’s nose wrinkle and his mouth salivate. Weed was not his thing, but cookies were amazing, and Hunk was unfairly good at baking. 

Sure enough, when Shiro and Keith finally wandered into the kitchen, Hunk was plating up a massive batch of cookies. 

“Keith, my man!” Hunk leaned in for a hug and a fist bump, which was awkward as Shiro still had his hands on on Keith hips. “Sup, Shiro? Thanks for letting me take over the kitchen.”

“No problem.” Shiro gave Hunk one of those winning smiles that made most people weak at the knees without him realizing it. Good thing Hunk was immune after growing up with Shiro at church, or Keith would have to poke his friend in the throat. Affectionately.

“Those smell amazing.” Keith took a deep breath and sighed. 

Hunk waved a cookie at him like a cat toy. “Want one?”

“Nah.” Keith flicked Hunk’s hand away. “Shiro is making me a drink.”

Shiro hummed in approval. “Maybe later.”

“Your loss.” Hunk shrugged and bit into the cookie with a crisp bite. A dribble of melty chocolate smeared on his lips. “I promised Pidge they could have one from the first batch. I’ll be around. Shiro, don’t get Keith wasted, okay?”

“Wow. I thought parents weren’t allowed at this party,” Keith growled. Behind him, Shiro laughed, his chest pressed up so close against Keith’s back he could feel the reverberations as they shook through Shiro’s body. It felt so nice that he couldn’t stop himself from leaning further into Shiro’s touch. 

Because Keith’s friends were assholes, he was almost prepared to be on the defensive when Hunk reached out and pinched his cheek with a vice grip. “Asshole,” he said with feeling, and swatted at the hand.

“Somebody needs to look after you.” Hunk wiggled his eyebrows conspiratorially which made Keith flush. It wasn’t his fault that Hunk could read him like a book. They’de been friends for years and he had not made his thirst for Shiro subtle. Hunk didn’t have to do him dirty and start making cloaked suggestive statements whenever the two of them were together. 

“I think I can handle that, Hunk.” Shiro cinched his arm around Keith’s waist.

“Ugh. Fuck off, both of you. I don’t need two dads my age,” Keith snapped and untangled himself from Shiro’s grasp. The marble kitchen countertop seemed to be the safest place to plant his ass down and cross his arms. The smooth marble felt unfairly cold compared to the heat of Shiro’s arm around his waist, but Keith was nothing if not stubborn. Especially when someone was trying to take care of him, Shiro or best friends be damned.

Hunk wiggled his eyebrows again but left with a mild _Whatever, dude_ much to Keith’s surprise. Lately Hunk and Pidge had been dipping out quick when they saw Keith and Shiro together. Before he and Shiro became an official thing, the two of them only ever existed on a plane where either Pidge, Hunk, or Lance had been. Now everyone but Lance saw the entrance of Shiro as their time to exist, probably because they were all too keenly aware of Keith’s level of thirst for Shiro, and they were nothing but supportive in making sure their repressed friend was staying hydrated these days.

While Keith pouted on the countertop, Shiro turned to the fridge and began rummage through it for something hidden away at the back. From the depths of healthy vegetables and chicken breasts (Shiro’s mom apparently thought athletic teenage boys needed to live off of chicken, much to his distaste. They were not allowed to eat chicken on dates.) Shiro produced a clear jug with sloshing pink fluid inside. Half of it was already gone. 

“Do I want to know what’s in that?” Keith asked, eyeing the jug suspiciously. 

Shiro had the audacity to look hurt. “My special cocktail, of course. Only a lucky few get to drink it.” He proceeded to fill a solo cup and handed it to Keith with batted eyelids. “They always tell me I make good drinks.”

Keith took a sip and nearly choked. What. The fuck. 

“Jesus,” Keith spluttered. “Pidge is gonna be wasted if they get a sip of this.”

“I think Hunk is feeding Romelle and Pidge cookies, actually,” Shiro said and returned the pitcher to the back of the fridge.

“Great. They’ll be high _and_ drunk. We’ll never hear the end about space and time rifts and black holes for the rest of the night.”

“Honestly, I think the only one who needs to worry about that tonight is Romelle, and it doesn’t look like the two of them are going to be doing much talking tonight from what I can tell.”

“True.” Keith choked down another sip for Shiro’s sake. “This is awful. “

Shiro gave Keith a sly smile and nudged his legs apart to slot himself between them, one hand resting on Keith’s thigh, the other on a knee. “I may have forgotten to mention that by good I meant strong.”

“What is this? Ninety eight percent alcohol, two percent human tears?”  
“Try fruit punch.” Shiro laughed, enigmatic and bright. His face was so beautiful when he was laughing, sparkling eyes and a sharp quirk to his mouth. Keith wanted to eat it or kiss it or keep it forever. 

Instead he chose the typical path of contrary and shoved the cup towards that perfect face. “Have a taste of your own medicine, asshole.”

“I’d rather taste you,” Shiro said, but obediently took a sip from the offered cup. 

It was unfair how Shiro was able to keep a straight face as he took a deep drink from the cup. Keith’s eyes were glued to his mouth and throat as he drank, face growing hot Shiro swallowed. _I’d rather taste you._ Christ, Shiro was going to be the death of him. If Keith hadn’t been supported by the countertop, he surely would have swooned into Shiro’s embrace. 

“Good boy,” Keith quipped, and gave Shiro’s head a pat before setting the cup beside him on the counter. 

Everyone in the kitchen was sneaking glances at them. Keith assumed they were just jealous of his relationship with Shiro, and not that most of them were afraid of whatever public display of affection they were about to act out. Only Pidge, Hunk, and Lance had ever openly complained about how disgusting it was to see the two of them so enraptured in their little love bubble. Of course Keith vehemently denied this all the time. They were just being normal boyfriends.

Shiro pouted. “This was where you were supposed to say you’d rather taste me, too. And then kiss me or something.”

Keith laughed, wide and open mouthed, before giving his forehead a kiss. Only Shiro could make his cheeks ache with amusement like this. Falling for Shiro was just too easy, especially when he was mutually as thirsty for Keith’s attention as Keith was for his. Not to mention how Keith had quickly discovered that Shiro was incredibly eager to please him at every moment - and vice versa, he supposed. 

“Don’t tease me.” Shiro’s frown deepened as he feigned upset.

“Don’t give me that puppy dog face. How was I supposed to know the school’s anointed angel liked making out in public so much?”

“Keith, I’m so far from an angel. I think you know that from personal experience by now.” Shiro raised an eyebrow and smoothed his hands up Keith’s thighs, resting them far too close to his crotch with a firm grasp. 

“Maybe you need to remind me.” Keith grinned. He looped his arms around Shiro’s neck to bring their faces closer, but still refused to do much more than touch noses. 

Sharing such close quarters in a crowded room full of his schoolmates was never something Keith imagined he would be okay with doing until he started dating Shiro. Touching and hugging were things Keith hardly ever did even with his friends, but Shiro was always reaching out for him in some way. A hand on his shoulder. Their hips pressed together in a booth at a restaurant. Linked fingers as they walked to class together. Shiro broke down the stereotypes of “the angry loner” and opened Keith up just enough to prove to the world that he wasn’t as rude and cold as everyone thought he was. 

“You wound me,” Shiro whispered. 

When Shiro gave up and kissed Keith he made a show it, drawing Keith’s lips apart and licking into his mouth, sweet and messy. Anyone watching would deem it indecent for public view, but Keith knew that Shiro loved showing the whole goddamn world how much he enjoyed Keith’s company. Keith had once thought he might protest such open desire, but kissing Shiro was always heaven, and he was too damn proud of his boyfriend to hide it. Besides, it was senior year, and he felt like throwing caution to the wind knowing that he would never see most of these people again. 

The two of them would have spent hours making out on the kitchen counter if two hands hadn’t pulled them apart. A string of spit fell between them as their lips were yanked apart. Keith was ready to spit fire at whoever interrupted them, but the attacker had already started screaming. 

“I SAID GET A ROOM, NOT MOVE TO THE KITCHEN.” It was Lance, face beet red. He was either furiously opposed to the PDA or furiously blushing with desire. Keith took the opportunity to bait him and decided it was the latter. 

“Come on Lance. I heard you’re our biggest supporter. Don’t you like seeing us together?” Keith’s lips spread in a coy smile that Lance’s eyes lingered on just a touch too long. 

“Ye- Wait, what? No! Not like this! Not salivating over each other in Shiro’s kitchen.”

Shiro stifled his laugh with a tight lipped grin and raised an eyebrow in question. “Somewhere else then?”

Lance dramatically gesticulated and settled on covering his face in shame. The closer Keith was forced to become to Lance as one of Shiro’s friends, the more obvious it became that Lance was one of the easiest people to goad and tease. Being able to pull mildly unfriendly punches at each other was the only way their friendship seemed to blossom. And now, with Shiro a constant in Keith’s life, there were no shortages of opportunities to pounce. If it was a game, Keith was sure he was winning. 

“Jesus. I need a drink.” Lance moped, his hands falling away from his face, still tinged with pink. “Which is what I came here for anyways.”

Keith would have laughed at the pitiful glare Lance tried to shoot them, but Shiro slapped his thigh in warning. 

Shiro picked Keith’s cup up from the counter and thrust it towards Lance. “For your troubles. My special brew.”

Lance took the cup and gulped down half of the drink with a vengeance. 

“Something tells me it’s not just alcohol Lance is thirsting for right now, Shiro.” Keith shook his head with mock pity. 

Lance choked on his drink. “F-fuck.”

“ _Keith._ ” Shiro pinched Keith’s thigh which made him yelp. “Give him a break. You’re coming with me. Right. Now.”

“Yes, sir.” Keith tried to laugh off the way Shiro’s commanding voice always made him shiver. Lance didn’t need to see just how weak he could be. Why give him any advantages for the next time they bantered? 

Keith let Shiro take the lead, securing his hands around his hips and pulling him off the counter. When his feet touched the ground he let his weight sink into Shiro. Every inch of him was always so warm and inviting, and apparently _wanting_ if the glint in his eyes was any indication of what was to come. Seeing Shiro look at him like this always made him flustered. And then of course that leader voice. Shiro was going to make a thorough mess of him, he was sure.

“Enjoy the party, Lance.” Shiro winked at Lance and led Keith from the kitchen. 

“I swear to god, Shirogane, if I see either of your dicks I’m quitting the swim team.” Lance yelled as they left.

“You say that like it would be a bad thing.” Keith called back, which earned him another pinch, this time in the ass. “Hey!”

“You’re so mean to him,” Shiro whispered in his ears. He was guiding Keith upstairs, past the kids hanging out on the railing to a quiet hallway. The second floor of the Shirogane household was entirely off limits during parties. Had anyone else set the rule for their own house, Keith was sure no one would listen. But everyone listened to Takashi Shirogane. Only a few people liked to push the limits, but that was reduced to linger on the banisters and sitting on the steps. Shiro was an expert at guiding Keith past all the people though - or maybe the people just parted like the red sea around him.

“Lance is easy prey.”

“And you’re an asshole.” 

At the third door on the right, Shiro paused and gave Keith a hard look. The kind of look that either meant Keith was in trouble, or he was about to be devoured. Shiro stood there, one hand on the door handle of his bedroom, the other resting on Keith’s hip, rubbing smooth circles against his skin just above the fabric of his jeans. 

Keith cocked his head to the side, eyes narrowed. “What?”

“My asshole.” Shiro smiled, leaned in to kiss Keith’s forehead, and gave his hip a gentle squeeze.

“Hush. Your tenderness makes me sick.” Even as he said it, Keith could feel the blush on his cheeks betray him. This relationship was giving him toothaches. Losing all his teeth would be worth it though. 

Without warning, Shiro cracked open the door, bathing the room in light before nudging Keith inside and shutting the door behind him. Shiro hardly gave their eyes any time to adjust to the muted midnight blue of shadows in the bedroom before pressing Keith back until his ass was digging into the dresser. Shiro crowded in on him, pressing their bodies close, almost force Keith to lean back rest his weight on his hands to stop from almost falling on top of the damn thing. Metal knobs and wood dug into his back, but the pain was arousing instead of off putting. Keith always knew he had a bit of thing for mixing pain with pleasure. Shiro had helped him discover a lot of new things about that desire. This time was no different. 

“Is this the part where you show me much just how much you’d like a taste?” Keith smirked. Lifting a hand from the dresser, he ran his fingers down Shiro’s muscled chest. For an eighteen year old, Shiro had ridiculously defined muscles. Keith figured all the mass came from swim practice, routine workouts, and whatever fad diet Mrs. Shirogane was currently forcing on the family. 

“You’re so infuriating,” Shiro said, leaning into the touch and kissing him. 

Unlike the haphazard, messy kitchen display, now he was kissing Keith with practiced precision. He licked his way into Keith’s mouth and nibbled at his bottom lip. When Shiro kissed him with such strong conviction, Keith couldn’t help but shiver and burn. Something about they way Shiro worked his way into his mouth made his whole body tingle with chills and fire, like a blizzard in July. The feel of soft lips and sharp teeth made him breathless, sending tremors of obvious want through his body. 

When Shiro finally broke the kiss, Keith groaned, needy and upset. Shiro chuckled at him, removing his grip from Keith’s hips and flicking him in the chest with a grin. The brief flash of pain made Keith squirm. 

“You can’t just kiss the life out of me and then stop.” He knew he was making some sort of ridiculous wounded puppy face. Everything about Shiro just reduced him to goo. If Lance ever caught him like this, he knew there would be no end to the teasing. 

“I invite you into my house, to my party, and you spend your time here pissing off my friends.” Shiro leaned in and nipped at Keith’s lower lip before letting his breath fall heavy and warm on Keith’s throat. One of his hands threaded through Keith’s mop of messy hair to tug his head to the side, allowing better access to sensitive skin. “You’re the worst and I’m going to worship you for it.”

Keith laughed, pleased with Shiro’s confession. “You might be worse than me for wanting to reward me for that.”

“Nonsense,” Shiro said, between kisses and bites. 

There were going to be bruises all over his neck tomorrow with the way Shiro kept working his tongue and teeth. Before dating Shiro, Keith thought having hickies would be embarrassing. He assumed that, being the angry loner boy, people would whisper nasty secrets behind his back. Instead it turned out that dating Shiro made him absolutely shameless, and he maybe even enjoyed the obvious marking a little too much. 

“If this is all you meant earlier by having a taste, I’ll admit I’m a little disappointed. Maybe you are an angel after all.”

He began to reach for Shiro’s belt, unsatisfied with their current pace. They were at a party. Didn’t he have guests to attend to? Sports bros to do bro things with? Shouldn’t someone from the swim team try to get their captain smashed right now just to watch him suffer through asix a.m. practice hangover? 

Shiro bit harder. “Stop.”

“Why?” Keith whined, doing his best attempt at puppy eyes when Shiro pulled back to stare him at him. 

“Mine stay on. Yours are coming off.,” Shiro said, voice gruff and stern. When Shiro used his team captain voice on him, Keith melted. “I’ll show you what I really want to taste, but not if you act like you did earlier.”

“He deserved it,” Keith huffed and moved to shove Shiro away so he could undo his pants. 

“No,” Shiro commanded. 

Keith gulped but held himself steady. “Okay, captain.”

“Good.”

As difficult it was for Keith to keep his hands off of Shiro, he managed to restrain himself when Shiro reached for his belt and slowly undid it. Surrendering to Shiro wasn’t always easy, but Keith always enjoyed it nonetheless. The first time Shiro did it took him by such surprise that he almost stormed off, but Shiro was patient with him and so he was learning just how good it felt to lose control. 

“ _Takashi_ ,” Keith whined. Physical protest was something he could restrain, leaning back into the dresser and gripping the wooden edge with fierce determination, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to complain about it. “Hurry the fuck up. Or at least kiss me.” 

“Patience,” Shiro quipped. “I’ll give you a kiss soon enough.”

Eventually Keith’s pants were loose enough that they fell to his knees and caught there. Shiro took his time toying with the black hem of Keith’s briefs and running his hand around his thighs and up his chest under his shirt. It was agonizing to be touched like this, without any real action. Though Keith was fully hard, Shiro hadn’t so much touched that part of him. He was still making a wreck of Keith’s neck though, and that at least was satisfying. There would be so many bruises there tomorrow. Deep and purple, from teeth and tongue. 

“You’re killing me,” Keith gasped when Shiro bit a little too hard and dug his nails into Keith’s back. “Don’t you, ugh, have guests that need attending to? Lance might be close to us in age but he’s honestly a child.” 

Shiro’s hands were finally running along his clothed cock. Every brush was slow and deliberate. “Are you not my guest, Keith?”

“I. Of course.”

“Then shut up and let me attend to you.” Shiro sank to his knees and stared up at Keith, loving and hungry. “This is what I want a taste of,” he said and ran his tongue along the head of Keith’s cock through the fabric. “And I would have sooner, if someone had played nice.”

“Fuck.” Keith couldn’t help but thrust forward to try and chase the heat of Shiro’s tongue. He felt so hot all over, like he would catch on fire any moment and burn Shiro down with him. He wanted Shiro’s mouth on _him_ and not on his damn underwear. 

“Naughty.” Shiro pinched Keith’s inner thigh a little too close to his dick for comfort. 

“Your mouth is just as filthy as mine,” Keith bit back, nails now digging into the wood. Maybe he’d leave marks on the antique dresser to piss Shiro off. 

“Of course not, sweetheart. I’m the school’s angelic boy. My mouth is the purest.” 

“Not when it’s on my dick. Which it should be right now, _Golden Boy_.”

“Harsh.”

Shiro slapped Keith’s thigh so hard that he could tell that even in the darkness a red shaped palm print was forming on his thigh. The pain tingled and made his dick strain harder against his underwear. His briefs should have been off ages ago, and Shiro’s tongue should have been on his dick and not just sitting useless in that sweet smirking mouth of his. As it was, Shiro appear to be enjoying the emotions playing across Keith’s face as he ran his hand up and down his thighs, eyes glued to Keith’s face. 

It shouldn’t have been so arousing to be stuck at Shiro’s mercy, without any kisses or direct contact except the hands on his thighs. Even the fucking dresser was giving him more action just by being there than Shiro was giving him right now. It wasn’t fair that he could feel so tightly wound with just a few slaps and kisses that seemed to happen ages ago. Outside of this room the party was still raging, but inside Keith was consumed by Shiro and almost forgot, despite the deep hum of the music, that they weren’t the only ones in the house.

“Please,” Keith begged. 

Shiro was nosing along the edge of the fabric. “Please what, baby?”

“Suck my dick already. Jesus.” 

Shiro threw back his head and laughed. Keith swore he saw stars with how bright and happy that smile lit up the dim room. Shadows of blue and black hugged every curve, but to Keith Shiro was glowing. 

“Not with that attitude.” 

“Okay. Okay.” Keith took a deep breath. “Takashi Shirogane, will you please, _please,_ suck my cock with your loving mouth.”

“A bit overboard, but I’ll take it.”

When the fabric of his briefs lifted and fell away, Keith’s skin broke out in goosebumps. His body was burning up, but the room was chilled. Luckily he had the heat of Shiro’s mouth to look forward too, and god was it good. No one had given him head before, but even without past experience Keith could tell Shiro was good at this shit. When he took the length of Keith in whole and swallowed around him he didn’t even gag. His tongue drew across the length of him, hot and velvet and even more teasing and playful than usual, which Keith supposed he deserved right now.

It was so hard not to thread his fingers through Shiro’s hair and fuck into his mouth. That would have gotten him in trouble. Then he’d be left hard and wanting. Shiro would probably relocate to his own bed and jerk himself off while Keith watched. It wouldn’t be the first time Shiro had done that to him since their games for control started. Maybe his hands weren’t tied behind his back to keep him from touching himself, but he he knew better than to break that trust.

“Fuck. Why are you good at this?”

“I may have practiced,” Shiro said after bobbing his head once more, and then proceeded to tongue the head of Keith’s cock. 

“Nngh. With Adam?” 

Shiro paused and Keith immediately missed the feeling of wet heat against his skin. “Does that bother you?”

“No. You’re the only person I’ve ever been with, let alone dated, but that doesn’t mean I mind that you’ve been with someone in the past.” Keith was firm in his resolve. He may have been infatuated with Shiro from the moment he saw him, but he wasn’t about to pretend that Shiro could only ever have been his. They were together now, and that’s what mattered most. 

Shiro stared up at him softly now, melting Keith’s heart with his eyes. “We didn’t do much anyways, before he left.” He nosed against Keith’s thigh. “I. I’ve actually been watching a lot of videos and, um, reading blogs. I wanted to make sure it would be good for you.”

“Fuck, Takashi. It’s paying off.” 

“Really?” Shiro turned his attention back to Keith’s cock, taking it deep into his mouth. 

“Good. So good.” Keith shuddered at the way Shiro hummed a pleased affirmation against his cock. “Always so good for me.” Finally, he curled his fingers into Shiro’s hair, grip firm yet slack enough to let Shiro take the lead. 

It was true. Shiro was always so good for him, maybe even too good. The two of them existed on the same plane, invested in each other as equals. They each hungered to do right for each other in every way possible. Right now Shiro was excelling at pleasuring Keith, and later Keith was sure he would return the favor. 

Shiro was balls deep on Keith’s cock when the bedroom door flew open. Bright hallway light rushed into the room, sending lighting up Keith’s spine. The shock was so sudden and wonderful that he came on the spot, head thrown back in unexpected pleasure as Shiro drank it all down. He had expected Shiro to stop, acknowledge Lotor who was standing in the doorway with a dropped jaw, but he stayed on Keith’s cock until he’d swallowed all the come, not even bothering to look. 

When Shiro finally let Keith’s dick slide out of his mouth, rivulets of spit dripped between them. 

“Shiro? I. I’m so sorry. Lance told me-” 

“I suggest you close the door, Lotor. Unless you want to see more from where that came from?” Shiro quirked an eyebrow at him, not a single sign of embarrassment in his expression. 

Meanwhile, Keith felt like a literal bonfire. Every part of him was aflame with lingering arousal and panic. For fuck’s sake, his dick was still out. Light from the open door was perfectly illuminating it. Not to mention Shiro’s wrecked face. Lotor was just standing there like an idiot, staring. It was mortifying. 

“Close the fucking door already,” Keith croaked. 

“Right. Of course.” 

Keith lost his shit and Shiro had the audacity to cackle.

“Holy shit, Takashi. Maybe the next time someone walks in on us you should hold your tongue and not invite them to join.”

“You invited Lance first.” Shiro stood up and planted a kiss on Keith’s cheek. “Besides, you seemed to like it.

“I think you liked it more,” Keith said. He kicked off his pants, getting them stuck around his shoes before tossing them to the side, and shoved Shiro back towards his bed. “Word of warning, Shiro. Next time it better be your ass that gets caught or we’re never touching each other’s dicks again.”

“We’ll see about that,” Shiro laughed, and pulled Keith along with him.


End file.
